Cuando
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Hermione mira a Ron y se pregunta algunas cosas, que no sabe cuando tendrán respuesta.


Cuando…

Están juntos los tres, en la misma sala. Los dos chicos se encuentran enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez, mientras ella pasa las horas leyendo un enorme libro. Aunque el último cuarto de hora, se ha entretenido más observando a sus amigos, que con el bendito libro. Sus dos mejores amigos, Harry, Ron…ya todos unos hombres. Han pasado siete años, los siete años más maravillosos, y aún su amistad continúa, inquebrantable, sin que ningún obstáculo, pelea, troll, dementor o mago oscuro los haya podido separar.

Parece mentira que apenas unos años atrás fueran unos niños pequeños, traviesos y desordenados, y ahora se habían convertido en dos jóvenes altos, fornidos, con un cuerpo ejercitado, proporcionado por la constante práctica del quidditch, en una palabra, apuestos. ¡Como se sonrojó Harry el día que Hermione le había dicho que era guapo! Ja! Pero es la verdad. Los observa un instante. Ambos fruncen el ceño, pensando en la próxima jugada. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillan por la concentración, a través de sus gafas y la cicatriz en forma de rayo se marca sobre su frente. El cabello azabache, eternamente desordenado, le reluce. Desde el año pasado se había convertido en uno de los chicos más codiciados del colegio pero eso no parecía importarle. Ella sabía que por el momento Harry se había olvidado de eso, o simulaba haberlo olvidado, pues el corazón de su amigo ya estaba ocupado, y cada vez que veía a la dueña de ese corazón, Hermione lo había visto reprimir una mueca de dolor y continuar adelante, esperando…esperando que algún día pudiera dar de nuevo rienda a esos sentimientos con total libertad. ¡Pobre Harry! Pero no era el único….

Vuelve el rostro y mira a su otro amigo. En ese instante su corazón palpita más fuerte. Ron luce más tranquilo que Harry, al parecer ya tiene la partida ganada. El cabello pelirrojo le cae sobre la frente, y sus ojos azules, esos pozos azules, se posan en el tablero. La piel de su rostro está cubierta por pecas, muchas pecas diminutas, que en lugar de afear sus facciones, consiguen hacerlo más guapo. Y esos ojos….en los que cualquiera puede perderse. Tan inseguro, tan ingenuo a veces, tan leal y valiente, así es Ron. Y aunque pasen peleando por cualquier nimiedad, está segura de que no sabría que hacer sin él, sin sus constantes reproches, sin sus peleas, sin que la defienda cada vez que alguien la ofende, sin su consuelo. De repente Ron lanza un grito de júbilo, señal de que ha ganado la partida, con un espectacular jaque mate. Harry, le mira, resignado, sabedor de que probablemente nunca logre ganarle al pelirrojo. Y Ron vuelve el rostro y la mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y ella siente que flota. Ahora todo queda en silencio. El ajedrez ha perdido nuevamente el atractivo, al igual que el quidditch, y que todo lo que antes los divertía. Harry y Ron toman cada uno un libro sobre quidditch, pero Hermione sabe que no leerán. Sino que se enfrascarán cada uno en si mismo para pensar. Pensar en lo que viene, en sus peores temores y miedos, en la guerra que se avecina, en su próxima huida, en que se irán a escondidas, sin decir adiós, sin decir te quiero a las personas que más aman, por que no pueden, pensar en todo lo que no han dicho por cobardía, aunque sepan que tienen que decirlo cuanto antes, por que pronto podrán perder todas las oportunidades para hacerlo y pensar en todo lo que puede perderse. Emprenderán una búsqueda de la que ninguno sabe el resultado….y aún así no dicen nada.

El silencio reina en la habitación y Hermione ha vuelto a leer el libro, aunque ya sus palabras no le dicen nada. Caso perdido, es mejor pensar. Y se da cuenta cómo todo, cómo todos han cambiado, incluso ella. Y recuerda que un día se levantó, se miró al espejo y vio que ya no era la misma. Su cuerpo era distinto, más sinuoso, más pronunciado. Y su cabello…aunque un poco desordenado, ya no era indomable. Y se asombró al saber que su figura le gustaba, la encontraba agradable, aunque más que ello, la encontraba _bonita._

Y su forma de ser, su carácter, sus costumbres y hábitos, ya no eran los mismos. Sabía que no siempre era necesario cumplir las reglas a cabalidad, que era bueno romperlas de vez en cuando, en nombre de la amistad. No tenía que refugiarse siempre tras sus libros para fingir una seguridad, que sabía que a veces no tenía. Tenía derecho a sentir miedo, tristeza, ganas de llorar, de sentir celos, de expresar sus sentimientos, de lanzar una bandada de canarios, de salir corriendo de clase llorando, para que supieran lo que sentía. Que no era un prefecta perfecta sin sentimientos, con nada más que ganas de mandar. Que podía amar y querer ser amada, y estrechada entre unos brazos afectuosos, al igual que las demás chicas de su edad, como Parvati o su amiga, cuyo nombre no podía ni pronunciar.

Mira a Ron de nuevo, tirado en el sofá y un calor recorre su cuerpo. El mismo calor que había sentido durante el entierro, cuando el chico la había estrechado entre sus brazos con ternura, y le había acariciado el cabello y le había susurrado al oído, que no se preocupara, que todo mejoraría pronto, que todo iba a estar bien. Y que aunque no fuera así, ella nunca estaría sola por que siempre los tendría a ellos, para afrontar lo que fuera.

Y es aquí que se pregunta cuando. Cuando tendrá la valentía de decir lo que siente, por que ya no puede esperar más, por que el tiempo se le agota y no sabe como será mañana. Su cuerpo pide a gritos el calor de esos brazos y ella no sabe cuando los tendrá o si por lo menos los tendrá. Hace mucho ha decidido que lo dirá, ya no le importa lo que pase...pero aún no se decide. Por que cuando ha tratado de hablar, el temor se apodera de ella y le atenaza la lengua y balbucea, y él se va y ella se queda sin decir nada. Y el cuando sigue sin respuesta….Tiene ganas de gritar esas palabras, pero la maldita cobardía no la deja. Lo único que la consuela es saber que algún día las dirá. Pero cuando, cuando??

Harry se levanta de su asiento y luego de dirigir un amable buenas noches a sus amigos, sale de la habitación y los deja solos. A Hermione un escalofrío la ha recorrido entera. Está sola con él…con Ron. El muchacho ha quedado con la mirada perdida un instante, pero luego la dirige a Hermione y le regala una deslumbrante sonrisa. Y es como si un sol la iluminará por dentro. Un sol que ha conseguido derretir toda su cobardía, por que ha decidido que el cuando no durará más. El cuando tiene que convertirse en un ahora, en ese preciso instante. Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca cautelosa. Toda la casa duerme y no hay peligro.

El chico ha sentido su presencia cercana, por que levanta el rostro y la mira.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunta ella casi en un susurro.

Él asiente al instante y le cede un campo en el sofá. Hermione se sienta, temblorosa.

-Ron, yo…

Pero no continúa, por que él le sonríe y ella se ha perdido en su mirada. Y esa mirada la atrae como un imán, y hace que sin darse cuenta acerque su rostro más al de él, que mire sus labios rojos y quiera probarlos…. y ella también ejerce cierto magnetismo sobre él, por que su rostro en lugar de apartarse, acorta la distancia que los separa. Y antes de haberse percatado de nada, sus labios se han encontrado y sus lenguas se acarician. Hermione le ha echado los brazos al cuello y Ron la estrecha entre sus brazos. Ella siente de nuevo el calor de su abrazo y se siente dichosa. Se besan por largo rato, de la manera más dulce e intensa, su primer beso, para luego separarse. Se miran por un rato y es cuando Hermione se da cuenta que ya el cuando no existe, por que se ha convertido en una realidad. Y ha llegado el momento decir lo que siente. Abre su boca para decirlo…

-Te quiero-

Los dos se miran sorprendidos, por que han pronunciado las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo. Ron la besa de nuevo y Hermione es más dichosa, por que sabe que no era la única que deseaba que el cuando se convirtiera en ahora. Se acurruca en los brazos de él, y permanecen así, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Y ninguno piensa más en lo que viene, en el miedo, en la guerra. Ya mañana habrá tiempo. Esa noche piensan que por fin han dicho lo que debían decir. Y se olvidan del cuando, que ya no es cuando, sino ahora.


End file.
